


love me, love me not

by fleurting



Series: Three Sentence Fics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her entire life has been nothing but a series of disappointments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me, love me not

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the short form challenge at [card_writing](http://card-writing.livejournal.com/).

Her entire life has been a series of disappointments. She plays a guessing game with each person she meets. How many days until they do the inevitable, how many times until they leave her, battered and bruised, broken, how many times until she's left alone again with nothing but misery for company?


End file.
